Proud
by SetFireToEverybody
Summary: Rei is progressing in swimming and Nagisa is pretty proud of him. This is a drabble I wrote in twenty minutes and with very little sleep I'm so sorry. Reigisa.


_AN: I always kind of thought of Rei as a virgin in just about everything, including kissing. So, my hand slipped and I made a Reigisa fic. This is for my friend Ash, because Free! Has taken over his life and I thought that writing a fic for him would be a good thing to do. _

It was just another day after school.

Swim practice was over and everyone had gone home.

It was a good run today, for everyone except Rei.

Haru did his usual routine of free, constantly beating his times and impressing Gou and Makoto at the same time.

Nagisa and Makoto, mostly Nagisa, stood by and tried to help Rei learn to swim.

They thought he had it a few times, but it turned out that Rei's dives were beautiful (which he was pleased to know about later) but his swimming was lacking.

Haru didn't even consider it swimming, considering Rei moved his arms and legs while gradually sinking to the bottom.

Rei would put his feet on the bottom of the pool and push up with everything he had just to reach air again before bringing in deep breaths and coughing up some water.

Gou swore to them they were making progress, but Nagisa and Makoto were only concerned with teaching Rei to swim.

Haru just kind of wished that he would figure it out already.

Regardless of everything, Rei was constantly reminded by Nagisa that he was doing a fantastic job and that he was proud of him.

And so, they were walking home now to spend some time together outside of school and the swim club.

Nagisa had invited Rei for dinner, and Rei thought of it as just dinner while Nagisa was swooning over the idea of the date.

Nagisa and Rei walked down the oceanfront, their shoes making soft sounds against the bricks while the sound of crashing waves erupted from the beach beside them.

Rei was focused on walking, and Nagisa was smiling up at him, those red eyes glimmering.

"I'm so excited that you're coming over, Rei-chan!" Nagisa chimed.

Rei's once bored expression softened, the corners of his lips turning up into a smile.

"I'm glad that you invited me over, Nagisa." Nagisa couldn't help but chuckle and shamelessly wear a grin.

They walked in a comfortable silence for the rest of the way to Nagisa's.

"You know, your house isn't that far from mine," Rei pointed out while Nagisa unlocked his front door.

He swung it open then looked at Rei from over his shoulder.

"I'll leave the window open," He said with a wink.

When Rei even thought about protesting, Nagisa brought him inside and into his room.

It was a small room, but it worked for Nagisa.

Things were organized for the most part, except for the couple articles of clothing strewn across the floor.

Rei slid off his backpack and set it in the corner of his room that was closest to Nagisa's bed.

"May I sit on your bed?" Nagisa nodded with a large grin.

Rei sat down and Nagisa practically jumped for the spot right beside him, as if someone else were actually racing for it.

Rei smiled while Nagisa laughed and sat Indian style.

"Rei?"

"Yes?" He asked.

Nagisa pondered for a moment, trying to find his words.

"You know Rei, I'm really proud of you for trying to swim today. I really think that you're making progress, I think that you're getting it!" Nagisa cheered.

"With a couple more days of practice, Mako-chan and I will have you swimming in no time at all! Your dive is already perfect, you just need some help with the actual swimming part."

Rei couldn't help but smile as Nagisa told him how great he was, and how much he was improving.

"You'll keep helping me, right?" He asked, blinking at Nagisa in curiosity.

Nagisa tilted his head slightly before nodding vigorously.

"Of course, Rei! I love helping you, and seeing you progress is so great!" Nagisa chimed with a smile.

Rei loved how caring and concerned Nagisa was, and he was thinking about kissing the boy.

Rei had never been kissed or kissed anyone, but this time felt right out of all the other opportunities Rei had been given.

It was almost like Nagisa read his mind right then. He leaned over to Rei and gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

"Keep up the good work, okay?" He said with a soft smile.

Rei looked down at Nagisa, a blush sprawling across his cheeks.

Did he really…? Rei threw all caution to the wind and pressed his lips to Nagisa's.

Nagisa could tell that it was his first kiss because it was sloppy and obviously not very well thought out.

Rei just kind of went for it. After they shared a kiss, Rei parted and Nagisa threw his arms around his neck.

"I'm so proud of you, Rei."


End file.
